


And There Was Light

by transposer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Continuation, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transposer/pseuds/transposer
Summary: Kanaya and mtf!Rose get married.An unsanctioned and completely unwarranted follow-up to rememberwhenyoutried's "Let There Be Light" series. Reading that is not required, however.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Earth-Shattering Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999745) by [rememberwhenyoutried](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberwhenyoutried/pseuds/rememberwhenyoutried). 



> Felt sad that this beautiful AU didn't have a satisfying conclusion. I desired more, so I made more, hopefully this is acceptable.

Your name is ROSE LALONDE. Although you were given a name on the occasion of your thirteenth trip around the Sun, the name was dropped and replaced with its current iteration after only one additional revolution. Needless to say, you are PLEASED AS A SQUIDDLE about your name, although the subset of the planet's population to whom you would describe your feelings as such in exactly as many words is EXTREMELY LIMITED, the cardinality being at most two individuals other than yourself, or possibly three if one includes Jade Harley, who is your best friend and is almost certainly the only other person in the world who still watches that ungodly abomination of a guilty pleasure.

The other two individuals whom you would appraise as being sufficiently close compadres to whom to disclose your continued affection for the compromising cartoon comprise:

(1) Your mother, or perhaps just "mom," since you have entered a first-name basis with her. This remarkably tipsy and discourteous lady to whom the only singular connection you had ever openly acknowledged for the first fourteen years of your life was that of the umbilical sort, which, as you understand, lasted nine months and then emotionally burned out the both of you. To both parties' surprise, your perpetual one-upwomanship was mutually cut short when you finally unveiled your TRUE SELF to her, six years ago now. The event was thunderous and lachrymose, and you suspect your wherewithal at the time was steeled in no small part by the will of dark gods, most likely Nrub'yiglith. Well, Nrub'yighlith and the aforementioned but hitherto-unrevealed member of the dramatis personae, namely:

(2) Kanaya Maryam, who has just proposed to you, and that's all there is to say on the matter.

Actually, no, there was rather a lot more to say on the matter, for example, the fact that she is an extra terrestrial and your best friend and your deepest love, but it has all been dutifully chronicled in your annals and neatly filed in the closet along with the rest of your portentous journals. You can go ahead and revise your notes later, another time.

When your jaw isn't hanging open in such an undignified manner. She's just proposed to you. She's right in front of you.

Come on. Say something. The lady is waiting.

Kanaya coughs. "Ah, now, I know that human marriage is a commanding subject of course," she says, Cautious But Forthright As Always, "and I was informed that, even, or perhaps especially, in the event of great enthusiasm, one could expect a moment or two of shock from the recipient of the proposal, but I was also led to expect by my sources that you would be 'all kinds of the shit about that idea,' and," she breathes in, her growing anxiety is only visible to those very well acquainted with her subdued manerisms, and only if you look very closely at the way her eyes are quivering slightly.

Oh damn, she has beautiful eyes. Beautiful orange alien eyes. You're getting tunnel vision. Aren't you supposed to say something? You try to think back to all the sappy romance movies you two have watched together on Netflix, but your mind is moving so slowly, and all you can think of is that one troll romance movie you watched, at Karkat's behest, and its title is so long it must be what is clogging up your thought ducts. You mean, brain cells. Humans don't have thought ducts.

Wait, come on, you had to say something. Your lips open hesitantly. Your tongue wriggles listlessly, enervated, like one of the many far-reaching lazy tentacles of Oglogoth.

But she continues undeterred, since you're still not able to get your mouth to just damned formulate a response. "And my sources also assured me that 'the shit' in this context connotes not its literal meaning nor even its more common pejorative, but actually that it means you would be very much open the idea, and, after at most a moment's thought, would say --"

"Yes."

There, you said it. That is the third time you've found yourself having so much trouble saying something so simple to her. You wonder if it will be the last.

_I'm a girl._

_I love you._

_Yes._

Your tunnel vision snaps back and you're suddenly aware of everything again. You're standing at the top of a freaking literal alien space ship which crashed here years in the past. Well, years in the past, but not many. It was already five years old by the time you were even born. Still, it's pretty exciting considering you're one of the few humans who's ever been allowed to set foot inside it. And here at the top, where you can see everything, all the lights of the city, the waterfall, the setting sun, it's all so gorgeous and breathtaking. One of the many perks of the job description, being the Human Ambassador to Alternia and whatnot.

Of course, none of it is as gorgeous and breathtaking as she is.

And, the ring, she's holding it out to you so earnestly. Oh wow. Her skin is glowing brightly. Her face is glowing. This whole scenario is practically impossible to believe. You feel like you might start glowing, even. You hand is shaking slightly but manage to hold it out to hers in turn.

She continues speaking as she slips the ring onto your finger. "You once told me that you wanted to associate each important milestone of your transition to with some event between us," she keeps eye contact with you all the while while talking, "and I just thought this would be an opportune --"

The first time you kissed, she was slightly taller than you. Trolls do tend to have a rather more menacing stature than humans, after all. It was over a year later when you started the blockers, and you ended up a little taller than her as a result. That's all fine. It's worth it to be able to lift her off her feet like this.


End file.
